Seventh Book Drabbles Part 1
by Jeannie-Mckay
Summary: As the title says, these are my ideas of what will happen in the Seventh Harry Potter book. This is one story, of quite a few which will be posted hopefully quite soon. Most will probably focus on Remus Lupin.
1. Werewolves Attack, 1

**_Title:_** Seventh Book Drabbles. Part 1

**_Summary:_** As the title says, these are my ideas of what will happen in the Seventh Harry Potter book. These will mainly focus around Remus Lupin. This is one story, of quite a few which will be posted hopefully quite soon.

_**Warnings:**_ There is mention of violence.

**_Author's Note:_** This is the first Harry Potter fanfiction I've written, so I'd love feedback. Hopefully you'll enjoy this story, and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Each story may differ in date, for instance this first one is set just after Bill and Fleur's wedding and the next one may be when Harry's destroyed the third Horcrux. It does depend, but the last one will obviously be the Final Battle.

Enjoy.

* * *

Pain. Fear. Anger. All these emotions and feelings were crashing around inside him, he couldn't think straight. The only thought that remained stationary in his mind, was _'Get to the Burrow! No! Get Home!'_ He picked himself gingerly off the cold, hard ground. Where he had lain, dark pools of blood swirled ominously. As he began to walk, he felt a searing pain all along his side. Blood was dripping from his face into his eyes, onto his tatty robes. He couldn't see properly, everything was turning a shade of red. 

He brought a hand up to his eyes and brushed the blood away, his fingers momentarily touching one of the long, deep cuts sliced across his face. He grimaced in pain, his face contorting as he tried to ignore the deep, throbbing pulse. He lowered his hand and began to move again, letting his feet drag along the ground. All around him he could hear the sounds of twigs breaking, owls hooting, things circling him waiting for him to fall. He would not allow them the satisfaction. No! He moved quicker, gritting his teeth against the throbbing pain in his face and side. He had to get away from that place, he had to. The moonlight glinted off the trees around him; the sharp beams of light that fell from the beautiful orb illuminated the forest that he was in. He allowed himself a glance up, to see its beauty. He saw it, in its Waxing Cresant with its deep indentations on the surface.

His eyes turned back to his path, his brain trying to clear itself, trying to focus on getting home.  
Finally he reached the edge of the wood, he turned slowly. In between the trees he saw eyes staring at him, white globes in the dark forest. He closed his eyes, and spun slowly on the spot before disappearing into thin air with a loud 'crack'.

As he disappeared a figure erupted from the tree line, it sniffed the air before letting out a low growl. It moved into the moonlight, its whole body stretching. The figure was more animal than human. Its hands were like paws, each finger holding a long, sharp claw. Its face was long, with a pointed nose and long matted hair. A series of scratches ran the length of his face, one running along his eye making him look even wilder. As he turned he lifted his face up and howled at the moon, and as he did so hundreds of voices joined. All human voices, all turning slowly into animals.

XXXXXXXXX

"Charlie don't hold the camera like that!"

"Why not? I'm the one taking the pictures! And I'm also the best photographer in this family!"

"So? I'm the groom! And I'm your eldest brother, I'm allowed to tell you what to do!"

"You smug git Bill! Just 'cause you've gotten married…"

"That's enough you two! It's like having a pair of toddlers in the house! It's hard to believe you're both in your twenties!"

"Mum, come on he's being all hoity toity! Just 'cause he's gotten married!"

"Charlie, shut up and take the damn picture!"

"Ron! I will not have you spouting language like that!" Mrs Weasley clipped her youngest son around the ear, before turning back to Charlie and smiling. "Come along dear, some of us can't stand like this forever."

"Okay, okay," Charlie said, smirking at Ron before he looked back through the camera lens and put his finger on the flash. Bill and Fleur were sat on two chairs in the middle of the group; the whole Weasley clan (minus Charlie and Percy), Harry, Hermione and most of the Order were grouped around them. All smiling, or at least trying to smile most having gotten bored of standing around in the same positions for the past ten minutes. Mr and Mrs Weasley were behind the newly-weds their smiles almost infectious. Harry and Hermione were near Fred and George, both of whom were wearing identical smirks. There was a sudden flash and everyone began to move again, most of the moving back to the large, wooden table in the middle of the kitchen. It was laden with food, half of it was already eaten but there were still some leftovers. Bill and Fleur stayed put, hugging happily. Their big day  
had gone without a hitch, and all of their friends and family had been there. Apart from Remus and Percy, Percy's absence was expected but everyone had been surprised at the letter that had arrived the morning of the wedding.

_Dear Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur. _

_I'm very sorry but I won't be able to make it to the wedding today, I'm afraid it's business and I will be unable to get away from it. But I do hope that you have a fantastic day, and I gave Tonks your present. _

_I hope to see you soon, _

_Yours sincerely _

_Remus J. Lupin._

They had all exchanged looks but said nothing of it, graciously excepting the gift and apologies from Tonks. None of the gifts had been opened yet; all of them lay in a pile in the Living Room.

"Come on Charlie, let me see the pictures."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because... I don't really know but no you can't see them Ronald." Charlie's smirk widened, as Ron's face flushed crimson. The youngest Weasley boy moved back to his seat, and sat down, his face like thunder. Harry tried not to smile, as he watched the twins imitate Ron's feeble attempts to see the photos before. Hermione was chatting happily with Ginny, both sat near the end of the table, both completely ignoring the boys. Mr and Mrs Weasley were in deep discussion with Moody, Tonks and Kingsley, all were whispering so none of the 'children' could hear anything. Charlie had finally sat down, next to Bill. Fleur was opposite Bill next to the twins, and she was laughing at their antics. Music was playing softly in the background, no one was really taking any notice of it but soon people would be dancing to it.  
Suddenly a loud knock on the door caught everyone's attention, no one moved or made a sound, only the music could be heard playing softly in the background. The knocking came again, and this time Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Moody and Kingsley rose to their feet. They drew their wands and moved towards the door, all holding their breath. Harry and Ron both stared at the door, praying that it wasn't who they thought it was.

"Arthur? Molly? Anyone?" A soft voice drifted through the door, everyone visible relaxed as they recognised the voice of Remus Lupin. Mr Weasley moved forwards and placed a hand on the doorknob about to open it, when suddenly Mrs Weasley let out a small shriek.

"Arthur, the question!"

"Oh right! Sorry Remus," He said through the door, "we've got to ask you the question. Umm..." He turned from the door and looked at his wife. "Molly, umm... what's the question?" Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes as she got up herself, and made her way carefully over to the door. All five men stood behind her, wands raised ready for the attack.

"What shape does your patronus take?" She asked loudly and clearly through the wooden door, every single person in the room listened carefully waiting for a sound. They heard a quiet moan, before

"Lion, now please let me in!" Mrs Weasley began to open the door, but Mr Weasley stopped her. She looked up at him and he nodded his head towards her old seat, she moved towards it carefully and watched as Mr Weasley opened the door.


	2. Werewolves Attack, 2

XXXXXXXXX

Remus stood leaning heavily on a stick he had picked up from the path, his breathing was short and ragged. His eyes scanned the horizon checking for any signs of his attackers, he heard the lock click open and turned back to the door. Light spilt out of the warm kitchen, it lit up Remus' surroundings and he had to hold a hand up to shield his eyes.

"Remus?" He lowered his hand slowly to see Arthur Weasley standing in front of him, his wand pointing straight at him. Behind Arthur stood four others, all with wands pointing directly at him. He turned instinctively to look behind him, expecting to see someone, but there was no one. As he turned back he realised, _'They don't think it's me'. _

"Hello Arthur." He said weakly, he felt the strength in his legs ebbing away. The four men behind Arthur, who Remus recognised as Bill, Mad Eye, Charlie and Kingsley, took a step back and Arthur too stepped back, allowing Remus to enter, the ghost of a smile played across Remus' scratched face. He moved forwards, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. He got one foot through the doorway before he felt his remaining strength leave him; he began to fall to the floor. There was a rush of feet and several pairs of hands caught him before he hit the floor, someone shouted his name but he had no idea who. He closed his eyes wearily as several people pulled him upright and made for the nearest chair, he felt himself being pushed gently into it. He did not open his eyes until someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Remus? Can you hear me?" He opened them slowly, and saw that the view in front of him was obstructed by people staring at him. They were all very close, all bar Molly, Hermione and Fleur who were stood to one side. His eyes moved to try and find the one who had spoken, he saw Arthur to the left of him, his face full of concern. Remus held a hand to his face and felt the long scars that covered them; he put his hand down and saw blood on them. His eyes widened, fear spreading through him. He knew there'd been blood, but this much! This couldn't be right! Could they follow? He knew the scent of blood travelled far, but surely they couldn't follow if he'd dissapparated.

"Remus!" Arthur's voice was louder now, more persistent. Remus shook himself mentally and brought his eyes to meet Arthur's,

"Sorry," He managed to say, his voice quiet and gruff. As he spoke he felt a sharp twinge of pain at his side, he hissed in pain. "Didn't…mean to...stop...here...got...sidetracked." Each word caused pain to shoot up his side, but he had to tell them. Had to let them know what was going on.

"What happened?" Moody asked gruffly, as he limped towards a chair, facing Lupin. Remus moved his gaze from Arthur to Mad Eye; he opened his mouth about to speak when Molly suddenly came into view.

"Mad Eye please, can't you see he's injured! You can save your questions till we've got him some help!" Her voice had once again taken the commanding tone, and no one dared disobey. Mad Eye leaned back in his chair, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Remus dear?" Remus looked at her, "Is it just your face?" He shook his head slowly, the tiredness was becoming overpowering. "Where else have you been hurt dear?" He felt his eyes closing, and he shook himself slightly.

"My...side" He mumbled, Molly looked up at Arthur, her expression full of worry.

"We've got to take him to St. Mungo's, Arthur!" His eyes snapped open, all pain forgotten about.

"NO!" He cried; all the faces watching him frowned. "Please, no!" He let his eyes close, waiting for sleep to take him away. He heard someone calling his name, but he had no idea who it was and nor did he care. He felt himself slip into oblivion.

XXXXXXXXX

_"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The vicar turned to look at a young woman with bright red hair, and sharp emerald green eyes. Her eyes were fixed on the young man opposite her, she was smiling brightly. _

_  
__"I do." The man beamed back at her, his messy, jet-black hair blowing in the wind. His glasses glinting in the autumn sunlight. _

_  
__"Then I pronounce you husband and wife." The vicar said happily, he folded his arms neatly "You may kiss the bride." He said smiling at James, and James Potter wasted no time. Lily giggled happily as he kissed her, their first kiss as husband and wife. _

_  
__"Prongs come on, let her go! She's gotta put up with you for the rest of her life, she doesn't want to die of suffocation now!" The gruff voice of James' best man, carried across the congregation. Everyone smiled and laughed, as they watched James pull his head back from Lily and grin sheepishly around. _

_  
__"Thanks Padfoot." He whispered sarcastically, as he took Lily by the hand and they began to walk down the middle of the chairs. _

_  
__"Glad I could help mate." Sirius said jovially, his smile as wide as ever as he watched his best friend walk away with the girl of his dreams. _

_  
__"Hey Mooney!" Sirius said turning to the young man sat on one of the seats, _

_  
__"Yeah?" _

_  
__"Is it all set up? You know, the prank of all pranks." Sirius said still beaming,_

_  
__"Where do you think Peter's been for half the ceremony?" _

_  
__"Oh." Sirius grinned, and let out his bark of a laugh. Remus grinned back, his face lighting up as he turned back to the newly weds. He could still remember the first time that they'd all met, and how Lily had absolutely despised James! She couldn't stand the sight of him, and now she was married to him. Remus got up slowly, and began to follow the rest of the people. He glanced around at the trees; Lily and James had decided to have an outdoor wedding. Why he had no idea, but they had thought it would be more romantic. Well Lily had anyway, James felt he had no choice but to go along with it. _

_Soon Remus reached the last row of chairs and he saw something white running towards him, he blinked and tried to take a step backwards but it was no good. Lily threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, he smiled awkwardly as he put his arms around her and hugged her back. He was not used to this! _

_  
__"Thank-you Remus." She whispered in his ear, and he let out a small laugh. _

_  
__"It's alright Lily." His smiled faded slightly; Lily's father had passed away two weeks before the wedding. She had been in floods of tears, and James had been unable to comfort her. Remus had tried but she had just seemed to sink further into depression, until one day she had turned to him and asked him to give her away. He had been stunned! And in his shocked state he'd said 'yes'. It had been very strange to walk down the aisle with Lily on his arm, seeing James' raised eyebrow as the vicar asked _

_  
__"And who gives this woman to this man?" And Remus had said, _

_"I do." Before hastily running off to sit in his seat. __  
__Lily finally released him and looked up into his face, her eyes were brimming with tears of happiness. _

_  
__"Oh no you don't!" He said quickly, as he watched one tear begin to fall down her cheek. "Lily you know that I'm not good with crying people, especially girls...uhr I mean women." She laughed at his uncomfortable expression, but before she could say anything else James came over. _

_  
__"Aw...Mooney have you been making my wife cry again?" He said in mock annoyance, his eyes sparkling as he looked down at Lily. Remus laughed as he watched his friend, 'young love' he thought. As James and Lily began to talk to one another, Remus sidled away not wanting to get in the way. He spotted a shaggy black head in the midst of a small crowd of giggling women; he made his way carefully towards them, occasionally being stopped by relatives of either James or Lily to thank him for being there, for both of them and for giving Lily away. When this happened he smiled politely, before he apologetically said that he had to go and meet someone. _

_  
__Finally he reached the small crowd of giggling girls, and indeed he could hear his friends voice coming from the centre. He tried to move past the girls, but they all gave him a glare before turning back to Sirius, all smiling flirtatiously at the black haired man. Remus rolled his eyes, as he stopped trying to push through the girls. He took a step back, and crashed into Peter. _

_  
__"What the...!" He said, as he turned round to find the smaller man lying on the ground, Remus bent down hurriedly to help him up. Peter smiled nervously as he was helped to his feet; he began to brush his suit. _

_  
__"Everything set?" Remus asked looking around carefully, checking that James and Lily weren't near them. Peter looked up at him, his face full of boyish excitement. _

_  
__"Everything's fine. I've just put the finishing touches to it." At this Peter began to laugh uncontrollably, and as soon as Peter began to laugh Remus began to chuckle too. Suddenly the two were hunched over, giggling like two schoolboys. Finally they finished laughing and wiped the tears from their eyes, both smiling happily. _

_  
__"Where's Padfoot?" Peter asked, his eyes moving through the groups of people. Remus raised an eyebrow at his friend, then pointed at the group of girls behind him. _

_  
__"Where else would our dear Padfoot be?" He asked, as Peter smiled uncomfortably. Peter was about to reply when a booming voice sounded behind them, they both turned to see who had called. It was Sirius, bonding towards them as though he was a young puppy. _

_  
__"Mooney! Wormtail!" He yelled, scampering towards them through the crowd of girls. His long, dark hair was swinging from side to side and his face wore one of his characteristic, mischievous smirks. Remus took one look at him, and then looked at the crowd of girls and put his head in his hands. _

_"Who is it this time?" He asked through his fingers, dreading the answer. Sirius looked at him, trying to act offended but his smirk gave it away. _

_  
__"Me Mooney? I'm deeply hurt!" He put his hand over his heart, before he dropped the act. "Mooney, never, ever let me say that Lily has no hot relatives!" Remus looked at him for a moment, before grinning widely. He had...noticed that Lily had some...shall we say good-looking relatives. _

_  
__"We won't Padfoot, don't worry." Remus and Peter said in unison, both wearing the same mischievous look. Sirius backed away slightly, his expression uneasy. _

_  
__"Oh, look!" He said quickly, looking over their shoulders. "It's Prongs." Remus and Peter turned to look, but there was no one there. They turned back slowly, and found that Sirius was running away from them. They looked at each other for a second, before they both sprinted after him. They were acting like teenage boys but who cared? They dodged around people, trying to catch up with Sirius. Unfortunately he was a great deal faster than them, and soon they had to give up. They lent against a table panting, clutching stitches in their chests. _

_"Given up already?" Came Sirius' voice from...well nowhere. They both spun around, trying to find him. He couldn't be using James' invisibility cloak! So where was he? Suddenly the tablecloth at Remus' feet moved, and both of the men yelped as someone came out from under it. Sirius' head became visible as he grinned up at them, his slate grey eyes filled with humour._

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed these two chapters, please do read and review. I love getting all the reviews, and I'll try to reply to them all. Thanks again for reading. 


	3. Werewolves Attack, 3

XXXXXXXXXX

The sunlight shone through an open window, its rays falling on a bed. The bed's occupant was fast asleep, his head lolling to one side on the pillow. Silence filled the small room, nothing stirred. The walls were covered with portraits, and paintings. The occupants of the portraits were either sleeping, pretending to sleep or watching the bed with a mixture of curiosity, fear and concern.

"Do you think he's alright?" Asked one witch from a portrait on the wall nearest the door, she had a kind, round face with long brown hair. Her eyes were slate grey, and she wore bright blue robes. Some of the portraits began to mutter to one another, all speculating on the man's injuries.

"Of course he'll be alright Emmelina." Said an old wizard in another portrait, in contrast to the woman his face was stern and had many lines and wrinkles crossing it. He was watching the man carefully; his dark blue eyes were taking in every inch of the man's face.

"How can you be so sure? Poor Molly looked distraught when they brought him up here, I'm surprised that they managed to heal him so well without going to St.Mungo's!"

"Ah well, we never knew what a good healer our Molly was!" A different portrait said, this also held a woman, who bore a strikingly resemblance to Mrs Weasley. Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard, all the portraits turned to watch the door, even those who were supposedly sleeping.

The door opened slowly, and three people entered the room. The occupant of the bed stirred slightly, as a cold breeze blew across his face.

"Remus?" One of the figures moved forwards, and positioned herself by the bed. The figures by the door did not move, their faces in shadow. The occupant of the bed gave a low groan, as he moved his head to look at the arrivals.

"Molly?"

"Yes, hello Remus." Molly said beaming, "You gave us quite a scare!" Remus gave her a swift; half smile before he raised a hand and rubbed his face.

"What happened?" He asked as he felt three new scratches on his face,

"We were hoping you could tell us." She said, watching him with concern. "You appeared on our doorstep a few nights ago, and you've been asleep here at the Burrow ever since."

"Oh…Um…" His brain felt like it was made out of marshmallow, he wasn't able to think properly. And if he tried the only things that came to mind were wands, brooms and some animal. "I'm afraid I don't remember anything."

Molly shot a look back at the other two figures by the door, and both shrugged.

"Well…the Order would like to speak to you. When you're ready."

"Of course, I'll speak to them now!"

"Remus dear, I don't think you're quite up…"

"Molly, please."

"Oh fine, but don't go blaming me if you suddenly feel like it's all too much! I warned you!" She turned and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"How are you Remus?" Mad Eye Moody asked gruffly, he had managed to avoid being hit by the door and he was now limping towards the bed. Mr Weasley stood on the other side of Remus, eyeing the door with a mixture of fear and amusement.

"Never seen Molly like that before, well unless you count that last time with the twins…okay she's always like that. I admit." He mumbled to himself, before turning to the other two men, both of who were looking at him as though he'd gone completely insane.

Remus turned back to Moody,

"Okay I suppose, but I can't remember a thing after…after…" His voice trailed off as a memory hit him. "Oh no…"

"What?" Both men asked in unison,

"They know!"

"Who?"

"The Werewolves, they found out somehow that I was working for the Order. I was…shall we say unceremoniously thrown from their ranks." He gave a wry smile, as he remembered Grey Back growling fiercely at him.

"That may be a problem." He looked up at Arthur, his eyes full of sorrow.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how they found out. But where is the rest of the Order? Molly said they all wanted to speak to me?"

"We're the only ones here at the moment, well apart from Molly but she's not too happy with you at the moment. So it's just us two. The other's are on duty." Remus chuckled slightly,

"On duty? But we have nothing left to guard. Only Harry, but he's too old now surely." Mad Eye's glass eyes swivelled into the back of his head, as its owner shook his head.

"The boy will never be too old for us to watch him. If he's going after these, horcruxes, then we'll help him."

"Even if it means following them in secret?"

"Of course! Constant vigilance! That's what I always say, the boy can't be too careful!" Moody tapped his stick on the floorboards, before his magical eye swivelled to look at Remus.

Remus had always been a bit wary of Moody's magical eye, mainly because it felt like it could see into his soul.

"But Remus, we've got to be more careful now. Now that Dumbledore's not here anymore." Remus nodded slowly, his light brown eyes reflecting the sadness he felt inside.

"I know Mad Eye, we're one of the few people Harry's got to help him now…Ron and Hermione are going with him?" He looked at Arthur,

"Yes, they apparently gave him no choice in the matter." Arthur said smiling slightly, trying to act as though he was happy but Remus could tell that he was scared. Terrified that he could lose his youngest son.

"They'll be fine Arthur. And we'll look after them!" He said as he began to pull back the duvet, suddenly Moody's stick was pinning him down.

"You don't want to be moving yet son."

"Why?"

"Molly will kill us." Arthur said, his eyes flickering towards the door.

"Why? I'm just getting out of bed." Remus said, perplexed.

"Yes well…uhm…Molly's a bit overprotective of her 'patient'. She'll kill us if we let you get up."

"Oh…well then for your sake Arthur, I'll stay in bed." Remus smiled broadly, feeling a bit better already.

"Good man, now Arthur how about some breakfast?" Moody pulled his stick away, and his magical eye began to swivel around freely again. Arthur smiled back at both of them, before he left the room to find his wife.

"So do we have a plan?" Remus asked casually, as he straightened out the creases in his duvet.

"Not just yet, but when you're better we'll sort one out. We won't let the boy face this alone. And when the Final Battle comes, we'll be right next to him fighting against the Death Eaters…"

"And Voldemort." Remus muttered, a strange feeling of anger arose inside of him. Never before at the mention of Voldemort had he felt anger, but now it was different. Now Voldemort had helped to kill all of his friends from Hogwarts! Lily, James, Sirius and even Peter. He may not have physically killed Peter, but Wormtail was no longer a Marauder. He was dead to Remus, and would be until they came face to face. Then Remus would have his revenge, for Lily, James and Sirius!

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed these chapters. I'll try to get the next story up soon, and it will be creatively titled 'Seventh Book Drabbles. Part 2' Ha ha, look out for it. 


End file.
